TheDowntownMaker's Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows/Shorts/Videogames I Have So Far *101 Dalmatians (1961 Animated) *101 Dalmatians: The Series *The 7D *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *Aladdin (TV Series) *Alice in Wonderland *All Dogs Go To Heaven *An American Tail 1 & 2 *Anastasia *The AristoCats *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Balto 1 *Bambi 1 & 2 *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Big Hero 6 *Bolt *Breadwinners (2014) *A Bug's Life *Cats Don't Dance *A Chipmunk Christmas *The Chipmunks (Ruby-Spears) *The Chipmunks (DiC) *Cinderella 1 *Clarence (2014) *Classic Looney Tunes Shorts *Dumbo *The Emperor's New Groove *Enchanted *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Frozen *Fun and Fancy Free *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *A Goofy Movie *Gravity Falls *Grojband *The Great Mouse Detective *Harvey Beaks *Hercules (1997) *Home on the Range *House of Mouse (TV Series) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 *The Incredibles *The Iron Giant *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Jungle Cubs *Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 *The King and I (Animated) *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *The Little Mermaid 1 & 2 *The Looney Tunes Show *Madagascar Series *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse *Mickey's House of Villains *Monsters, Inc. *Mulan 1 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Oh Yeah Cartoons *Oliver and Company *Open Season 1 *Peter Pan 1 & 2 *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pocahontas 1 *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Ratatouille *Rio 1 *Robin Hood *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Rover Dangerfield *Saludos Amigos *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) *Steven Universe *The Swan Princess 1 *The Sword in the Stone *TaleSpin *Tangled *Tarzan 1 *The Three Caballeros *Thumbelina (1994) *The Tigger Movie *Timon and Pumbaa *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Total Drama Series *Toy Story Series *Treasure Planet *Uncle Grandpa *Up (2009) *WALL-E *The What-A-Cartoon Show *Yogi Bear Series List of Movies/TV Shows Spoofs *The Sword in the Stone (TheDowntownMaker Style) *Sue in Wonderland *Corey Riffin and the Beanstalk *The Little Teen 1 *Kids Character Story 1 *Kids Character Story 2 *Kids Character Story 3 *Kids Character Story Treats *The Riffin's New Groove *Buhdeuce of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Kin Kujiraladdin *The Little Teen 2: Return to the Sea *Swaysway Pan *The Little Teen (TV Series) *The Little Teen 3: Sue Patterson's Beginning *Kin Kujiraladdin 2: The Return of Mal *Kin Kujiraladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Kin Kujiraladdin (TV Show) *Sue Patterson and Alvin (Lilo & Stitch) *The Green Duck King 1 *The Green Duck King 1 1/2 *Swaysway (Shrek) *Kung Fu Slice 1 *Kung Fu Slice 2 *Kung Fu Slice: Secrets of the Furious Five *Big Feline Tale (Shark Tale) *Jeff's Pegasus *Space Jam (TheDowntownMaker Style) *The Pagemaster (TheDowntownMaker Style) *Jeff Randell and the Giant Peach *Enchanted (TheDowntownMaker Style) *Kids Characters Don't Dance *The Kids Character Bully *Green Duck-A-Doodle *Sue Pattersonlina *A Grandpa in Central Park *The Pebble and the Green Duck *Sue Pattersonstasia *Sue Patterson White and the Seven Animals *Buhdeucecchio *Swayswaybambi *The Grandpa of Notre Dame *Mikecules *Suelan *Swayswazan *Home on the Range (TheDowntownMaker Style) *Sleeping Beauty (TheDowntownMaker Style) *The Princess and the Green Duck *A Toon Chicago Tale 1 *A Toon Chicago Tale 2: Steven Goes West *The Secret of NIMH (TheDowntownMaker Human Style) *The Outlands (The Land Before Time) *We're Back! A Kids Character's Story *Swayswaybalto 1 *All Animated Go To Heaven 1 *All Animated Go To Heaven 2 *The Riffin's New Groove 2: Uncle Grandpa's New Groove *The Riffin's New School *A Kids Character's Life *Kids Characters Inc. *Kids Characters University *Finding Harvey Beaks *The Incredibles (TheDowntownMaker Style) *Kids Characters (Cars) *Kids Characters 2 (Cars 2) *Frozen (TheDowntownMaker Style) *Big Animated Hero 6 *Clarence (Frosty the Snowman) *Tiago the Red-Nosed Macaw *Josh Sharp Claus is Coming to Town *The Great Green Duck Detective *Who Framed Swaysway *The Wizard of Oz (TheDowntownMaker Style) Category:TheDowntownMaker Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels